<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crash into me by EnviousHera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875608">crash into me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviousHera/pseuds/EnviousHera'>EnviousHera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2009, Adorkable Ben and Rey fluff, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ans rey is like 'HISSSSSSSSSS whats mine is mine and whats yours is mine GIMME', Ben is like 'y r u like this u lil beast', Bets &amp; Wagers, Bitchy Rey, Breakups, Dubstep and sidekick phones and snapbacks, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Goth!Rey, Himbo Ben Solo, Hux and Poe are trying their best and its not good, Jock Ben Solo, Jock!Ben, Marijuana, Misunderstandings, Nice Armitage Hux, POV Ben Solo, Parties, Recreational Drug Use, Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Rivals to Lovers, Romancing the Rey, Romantic Comedy, Secret finnpoe, She's All That AU, Slow Burn, Slow slow slow burn, Sweet Ben Solo, Taming of the Shrew AU, Underage Drinking, Weird Girl Rey, YES REY HAS A SIDE PART IN HER HAIR OKAY WE ALL DID AND STILL DO LAY OFF US GEN Z GOSH, but we love that for them, damn teens and their unnecessary angst, early 2000s, fluffy fluff, millennial high school romance, on hiatus until further notice sorry, raccoon hands Rey, the slowest of burns, they beefin, they dont even like each other they swear, they just can't seem to be normal human beings, theyre all so dumb, thief rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviousHera/pseuds/EnviousHera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Popular boy Ben Solo takes a bet that he can turn weird girl Rey Kenobi into the next prom queen in 3 months time after a devastating break up. </p><p>But can he do it without falling for the misunderstood girl?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phasma/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trying a new kind of story here guys. I promise you'll love it, whether you're new to my bullshit or been around awhile.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe Gwen did that to you man. I'm sorry." Hux says, not really sounding very sorry at all. </p><p>I sigh and run my fingers through my thick hair, staring vacantly at my sneakers on the concrete. Gwen bought me these shoes for my birthday... I loved them. Now I hate them. </p><p>"What are you gonna do for prom now? We've already reserved the cabin..." Poe sounds bummed. Like I have control over Gwen breaking up with me for some girl... A girl she won't even disclose who she is. I'm not gonna do anything to her, <i>obviously.</i> I just... Wanna see my competition.</p><p>And maybe slash her tires. <i>Maybe.</i> </p><p>"I don't know. Maybe you guys should just go without me." I glance up as Hux and Poe exchange a panicked glance. I sigh and roll my eyes. "And yes. I'll still chip in for it..." I grumble and scratch a stain on my jeans. </p><p>Poe sighs, relieved, and Hux pats my shoulder awkwardly. </p><p>"Sorry again, Ben."</p><p>The bell rings after a few minutes of awkward silence and they take off quickly towards class. I don't budge. Gwen and I have homeroom together and I'm not in a rush to go and face her. She broke up with me on Thursday, I skipped school Friday and now I'm staring at these stupid fucking shoes I want to set on fire.</p><p>I groan loudly and hold my head in my hands and try not to cry again. Hux's disgusted face pops into my mind and I swallow the lump in my throat, feeling guilty for being sad. I rub my snot on my hand, shaking a little. 

No - but fuck them! They're acting like my heart ache is some kind of an <i>inconvenience</i> to them and it's bullshit because I'm entitled to be upset. We've been together since <i>freshmen year</i>. We were each other's firsts. Told each other <i>everything</i>. I even told her about my uncle. That bitch. 

And then she left me. Abandoned me. Just like she said she wouldn't. I'm absolutely heart broken about it all. Gwen was everything I'd ever wanted in a girlfriend - smart, strong, athletic, passionate, patient... Even my mom likes her and my mom is critical of every single person in the world. I miss her already. </p><p>Maybe I should go to class... Beg her to come back. I shrug on my backpack and sniffle, squaring my shoulders. I'm not too proud to beg. My heart races a little while I try to think of something to say. </p><p>"Gwen..." I mumble. "Gwen you are... The wind.. beneath... My... You are the butter... on my corn? Fuck." I run my hand through my hair, irritated. Maybe just no words. Maybe I'll just grovel. Beg. Fuck it. I'll beg. </p><p>I turn on my heel fast, whipping around to run to class, when instead I bump into someone too short to have been noticed. I totally knock the person off their feet and they fall down, hard. </p><p>"Oh - oh shit! I'm sorry!" I gasp and lean down to help them, hand extended. "I didn't see you down there."</p><p>It takes a second for me to realize who it is, and then, I retract my hand in slight terror. </p><p>It's <i>Rey</i>.</p><p>She glares up at me, a deep scowl etched into her darkly tanned face. She swats my hand away and struggles to grab up all of her things, huffing and puffing in obvious anger. I fall to my knees and scramble to pick up papers and erasers. </p><p>"Here, let me help -"</p><p>Rey spins around quickly and snatches the pen out of my hand, nearly hissing at me. "Back off, asshole!" </p><p>I lean back and away with my hands up, kind of scared. She's <i>rude</i> - always has been. Sort of... confrontational, to say the least. The dark clothes and face piercings don't help much, either. She's kind of pretty but definitely too mean. This is the first time I've gotten a decent look at her. I feel kind of bad for her. </p><p>The bell rings, noting the end of first period. Shit. </p><p>"I'm sorry." I mumble again, scratching my scruffy chin. I need to shave. I probably look like a total bum. I'll just regroup and try again tomorrow. I'm not ready now. Too shaken. </p><p>Rey clutches her things to her chest and casts me an acidic glare. "Don't be sorry, be <i>careful.</i> Just because your head is too far up your ass doesn't mean I'm invisible, you prick." She snaps as she hops up. </p><p>I watch her stomp away, glaring back at me every few steps and I notice my hands are sweaty. She has a nice butt. I finally push myself up and dust off my jeans. I steal one final glance back at her and gulp before heading to second period. </p><p> </p><p>She makes me nervous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short chapters for dis storyyy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day is flying by in a blur and I still haven't seen Gwen yet. I bet she's avoiding me... Which is fine by me. I don't want to see her either. I don't care. I don't care about her at all. Whatever. I wasn't about to beg at her feet in front of our entire first period... </p><p>Nah, not me. Ain't my style. </p><p>I shuffle into third period and tell my english teacher I have a headache. He looks at me for a moment before telling me to just keep my head down and listen, clapping a hand softly on my shoulder in comfort. My heart ache must be a lot more noticeable than I thought. How embarrassing... </p><p>But to be fair, he's known me since I was a sperm in my dad's balls. Uncle Lando just knows me. Then again, mom probably told him... They both just <i>love</i> to sit up late on the phone and gossip together.</p><p>I drag my feet to my desk and turn to crack my tense back before I put my head down, only to find Rey watching me, <i>glaring.</i> I raise my eyebrows at her, a silent and challenging <i>what?</i> in my eyes, but her expression just sours further. I can feel blush spreading throughout my face and I turn around quickly and rest my chin on my arms. </p><p>Jesus. I only accidentally bumped into her but she's acting like I ran her cat over. She's ridiculous. What the hell does she want? A written fucking apology? I roll my eyes and huff, aggravated. She's so weird. It's no wonder she barely has any friends. Surprising she even has the one she does. </p><p>I shake my head and pop a headphone in my ear and shake my iPod for shuffle. Kid Cudi plays while Mr. Calrissian drones on about Shakespeare for awhile and I glance back at Rey every so often, pretending to look out the window. She nearly catches me everytime, but I divert my attention to the actual outside world like the world's greatest unpaid FBI agent I am. </p><p>I watch her write something down, getting a real long look at her and wrinkle my nose before I look away again. </p><p>Why does she even dress like that? All that black is not cute on her. Her heavy black make up is freaky, too. She looks like a vampire in her fishnet clothes. Queen of the Damned type shit. She's probably a witch... Or a felon. I'm worried she might try to key my car after school. I chew my pencil eraser absent mindedly while I plot the rest of my day. </p><p>Gotta keep an eye on her. Just in case. </p><p>The bell finally rings, and everyone crowds out quickly, running off to lunch. Suddenly I remember Gwen and I drag my feet because I know I'm about to see her. I was so wrapped up in my Rey Watching that I'd forgotten. I slowly shoulder my backpack and nod to the bunch of people saying hey. I don't want to do this. I can't face her. Can't face her new <i>lover.</i> </p><p>I wanna scream. Break something. Cry... Yeeeeah, definitely gonna head to the men's bathroom and cry instead of facing this. It's the healthier option. Smartest. </p><p>Someone smashes into me out of nowhere though and I stumble, almost falling over my desk. I already know it's Rey, and I spin around quickly to confront her. </p><p>"Knock it off, Rey! I already told you it was an accident, god damn it!"</p><p>Rey crosses her arms, face blank aside her narrowed eyes. </p><p>"So was this." She sneers. "But let me just say, I'm so <i>sorry, Ben.</i> See? See that? That's called an <i>apology,</i> you prick."</p><p>My hands ball into fists and shout back, "I <i>DID</i> apologize, you psycho!"</p><p>Rey scoffs and rolls her eyes. Her tongue pokes out for a second, and I see a sliver tongue stud peak out between her teeth while she plays with it. "You're the freak. Staring at me and shit." She places her hands on her hips. "Just leave me alone. Fucking creep."</p><p>My mouth opens and closes several times before I can even say anything. "I - I wasn't <i>staring</i> at you! I was just - looking out the - the window!"</p><p>"Whatever." She mumbles and knocks her shoulder into my chest, hard, on her way passed me. I rub my chest and watch her go, fuming. If she were a man, I would knock her block off. She's lucky. </p><p>Rey stops right at the door and turns slowly back to me, biting her lip, entire demeanor changed. Softer. Her eyes slowly trail up to mine and my heart skips a beat. She's kind of pretty when she isn't being so <i>tough</i> and <i>scary</i>. Pretty eyes. For a moment I think she's going to apologize for being so fucking bi polar, but no. Of course not. </p><p>Instead, she sticks her tongue out and flips me off, disappearing out the door in a quick flash of black. I stand there like an idiot for a minute or two with my jaw on the floor until Mr. Calrissian clears his throat awkwardly. </p><p>"Ben. You gotta leave, man. It's my lunch break, too, ya know..."</p><p>I nod woodenly and stalk passed him, ready to explode. </p><p>I should have just stayed home today. But now I get to be tortured by my ex girlfriend and even better - I've gained an enemy. Fucking <i>great</i>.</p><p>This day literally could not get worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me on Twitter @envious_hera 🙃</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tehehe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It gets worse. </p><p> </p><p>Gwen is at our usual table with our usual friends, but instead of me kissing her, as usual, it's... I squint until I can finally see. <i>Rose Tico?</i> Really?!</p><p>My heart drops into my gut and a big lump swells in my throat. They kiss each other softly, and Gwen pulls back to rest her forehead against Rose's and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear tenderly. Tears burn my eyes and nausea rolls in waves. </p><p>Gwen smiles and gently kisses Rose's nose, whispering something to her and it really, finally hits me - This isn't just something new. </p><p>
  <i>She's in love with her.</i>
</p><p>A million scenarios and memories tornado around my head while I stand there, and it hurts - it hurts a lot. I want to punch them both in the face. I want to hide and never come back. I don't know what I want to do. I can't breathe. This is beyond my worst fucking nightmare. I'm alone. </p><p>I turn on my heel to run away like the absolute pussy I am but I knock into Rey, <i>again</i>, and her drink explodes all over both of us. She doesn't fall this time though at least, but she still glares atom bombs at me anyways. I'm shaking, stuttering an apology because I really can't stand to have another confrontation today. Rey opens her mouth to say something but I dodge around her and sprint towards the office. </p><p>"Ben - you asshole!" </p><p>I know everyone is looking but I don't care. Gotta get outta here. Gotta get home. Gotta hide. Coming to school was a mistake. </p><p>She's in love with someone else - but she just told me she loved me last week. She <i>just</i> told me that. </p><p>She lied to me. </p><p>I skid to a stop once I rip the heavy glass door to the front office open and struggle to breathe. It's not the running killing me - I'm a football player, for fuck sake - but this anxiety attack was going to kill me. Then I'd be known as the idiot who died from heartbreak in the office. That'd be my constant legacy. </p><p>"Going somewhere, Mister Solo?"</p><p>"I need to - need to go home - can't breathe - heart hurts -"</p><p>I don't wait for the attendance woman to answer, I just dip out and run faster through the parking lot to my car. I fumble the keys and drop them several times, growing more and more hysterical. </p><p>I yell out in frustration at one point, slamming my fist down on the top of my black Mustang's glossy roof a couple of times, denting it. I finally get the fucking door ripped open and fall in, slamming it shut and hold my head in my heads and scream for awhile. I pound my fists on my steering wheel until it hurts too much and lean forward to lay head down on the dash. </p><p>I stay down until I catch my breath, then lurch myself back against my chair, fix my hair and check the clock. </p><p>
  <b>2:37 PM</b>
</p><p>Sixth period is gonna be over soon... I'll have to miss practice today. No fucking way I could brave it on campus again today - it's Gwen's territory, not mine. </p><p>My chest tightens and I wince and squeak in pain. </p><p>"I need to go home." I mumble, turning on my car and stroking the wheel when it roars to life. I shove in a CD and blast Skrillex, driving like a psycho. Probably how Rey drives. She's psychotic. Insane. </p><p>I grimace. She's got a serious problem. Tree trunk lodged up her ass. I flip out my Sidekick at a stop light and send Poe a text about missing practice because of a migraine but I ask if him and Hux wanna drink beers after they're done. </p><p>I rub my eyes and shudder. I just need to get drunk tonight, blow off some steam. Key Rose's car. Eat Doritos. Need to work out, hit the bag. I huff and puff, chest getting tighter. I turn up the radio and drown out every thing. I'll be fine. This'll pass. </p><p>But I'll never love again. </p><p> </p><p>*+:｡.｡　｡.｡:+* </p><p> </p><p>"Ben? Will you run to the store for me? I need milk and..." Dad purses his lips as he stares into the fridge. "Bell peppers. And get some chips."</p><p>I hold my hand out and take the cash blankly. Dad claps me on the shoulder when I wordlessly walk pass him.  I pause. </p><p>"Son... You will survive this."</p><p>I snort and roll my eyes. "Dad -"</p><p>Dad's frown deepens. "You will. I promise. I've lived through hard heartbreak before, kid - and you will too."</p><p>He claps my shoulder a few more times and ruffles my hair. "Love you. Drive safe, alright? People are driving like idiots out there."</p><p>I nod and pick my keys out of the dish by the door. "I'll be back."</p><p>I crack the windows once I get inside. I watch the door as I pull out my pipe from the center console and rip a quick hit, coughing harshly and snubbing the cherry out with the bottom of my lighter. I fan my hand around as I keep coughing and turn up my radio as I drive off. </p><p>I roll the windows down further and tap my thumb to Blink 182, enjoying the cool wind in my face. Ah. Thr light electric buzz makes me feel so good - I wish I could smoke pot all the time. I'd get so much more shit done. Be in a great mood. Never stress. I grin ear to ear. Fuckin aye. </p><p>I pull into the little local grocery store and pop in some eye drops, hoping I don't look nearly as stoned as I am. I sniff my jacket - I don't smell like it so that's good. I take a deep breath in. So what if I'm wearing slippers and sweatpants to the store? It's fine. </p><p>Public is hard to function in when I'm stoned, though. Hard to blend in when I'm so much taller than everyone else. Fuck. I hunch a little from self consciousness and try to remember why I'm even here. </p><p>I nibble on my lip. "I know he said chips..." I turn in a slow circle, looking around. "Fuck, this the cookie aisle." I rub my eyes and shrug. "Eh, well..."</p><p>The fluorescent lights in here are hurting my fucking head, making every thing look weird - too real. I rub my eyes again and drop my two packages of Oreos on the floor and cringe from the sound. I look down and slowly turn to grab them when I hear some music blasting from headphones and I notice someone not far from me. </p><p>"Are you fucking with me?" I whisper to no one in particular. Maybe God. Probably <i>Satan.</i></p><p>Rey stares at me, her black lined eyes wide in surprise, even her black painted lips form a little O. It takes me a few seconds to catch up to the situation at hand, but it hits when I see her hand, holding a package of something being shoved into her huge bag on her shoulder. </p><p>My finger slowly raises to point at her, pieces clicking together even slower. </p><p><i>"Are you stealing?"</i> I whisper, scandalized. </p><p>Rey's mouth snaps shut and forms a hard line, defiant as always. She pulls her black hood up over her head and looks around before taking a few steps closer, her black converse barely making any noise. She makes a show of sniffing at me and sneers. </p><p><i>"Are you high?"</i> She whispers back, and I realize a beat too slow that she's mocking me. What an asshole. </p><p>I bristle and shake my head, and then I become self conscious and wonder if I'm shaking my head weird. She can tell I'm high - everyone probably can. I glance around before looking back down at her. Paranoia creeping up my spine like spiders. Oh god. I shudder. She's fucking with my high. </p><p>I scowl, prepared to give her a great speech about not snitching, but instead I just say, "Shhhh...hhut up?" lamely. </p><p>Jesus. </p><p>Rey quirks and eyebrow at me. "Your eyes are redder than the devil's dick. You're open mouthed breathing. You look spaced out." Her lip curls a little and she shakes her head. "And you smell. What a blow it. Go figure."</p><p>I can't really think of anything to say back so I just stare at her. She's such a bitch. I can't stand her. </p><p>Rey turns her head to peak behind us before snatching another box of cookies to stuff into her bag. What the - I open my mouth to say something but she quickly reaches out and grabs my nipple, twisting so hard I squeak and my knees buckle. </p><p>"Ow! You bitch -" I hiss, trying to grab her. She giggles, dodging my hands and takes off, running out the door. Nobody pays attention to her as she does, and I wonder if they know she's a little thief. I hold my nipple and scowl. The fuck was that about? Sheesh. </p><p>It takes me a while to get everything I need and head to the cashier, still holding my nipple. She's a monster. Feral monster creature... <i>Thing</i>. Oh, I need gum. I toss it in with the rest of my groceries. </p><p>"13.72$, please." The cashier says. </p><p>"Yup." I mumble back. </p><p>I finish around in my black and red letterman jacket pockets for the 20$ dad gave me, but it's not there. I stare at the conveyer belt for a second and pat my pockets. I rub my eyes again and groan,pounding my fist on the counter hard enough to scare the cashier. </p><p>God damn it. She stole my money!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>follow me on twitter @envious_hera 😇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First period was a fucking <i>nightmare,</i> so now I'm in the boy's bathroom with Hux and Poe who are trying to console me. It's not going well. </p><p>"Maybe you should just talk to her." Poe shrugs helplessly. </p><p>Hux scoffs. "About what? About her new <i>girlfriend?</i> Shut up, Poe. You're not helping."</p><p>I bury my face into my hands and shudder. I wanna puke. "Neither of you are helping." I hiss. </p><p>It's quiet for a minute. </p><p>"Look. You know what you need?" Poe asks softly. "A new hobby. Something to take your mind off it all. Like painting."</p><p>I can imagine the stupid, hopeful look on his face and I groan. "Paint <i>what?</i> Gwen? Shut up, <i>Poe.</i>"</p><p>Hux shoves him aside and moves closer to me to rest his hand on my shoulder. He sighs. "Ben. Look at me."</p><p>I peek from between my fingers and Hux raises an eyebrow at me, twisting my snapback to the side. </p><p>"What you really, truly need... Is to fuck someone else."</p><p>I blanch and drop my hands. "...What?! No! Are you - are you serious?! I can't - I couldn't ever -"</p><p>Hux rolls his eyes an grasps my shoulder harder. "Ben. You <i>need</i> to. It'll help. The only way to get over anyone is to get -"</p><p>"- is to get under them." We all say in unison. </p><p>Hux nods grimly. "Exactly. Now..." He smiles slightly. "Who would you want to hook up with? Any girl in the school would die for the honor. We all know it. So come on. Who?"</p><p>My mind is blank for a second, but then Scary Rey flashes in my vision. I recoil and shake my head. </p><p>"Nobody."</p><p>Poe huffs. "No, look - why don't you just find someone to take to prom instead of worrying about if you want to fuck them or not. That's too much pressure right now."</p><p>I perk up a little. That would make Gwen jealous if I showed that I'd moved on from her. She'd be <i>so</i> jealous. I smile a bit as a devious idea sparks. </p><p>"Wanna bet I could get any girl to go with me?"</p><p>Hux shrugs and Poe nods. </p><p>"What if... We made this interesting, though?"</p><p>The guys look at each other and then back to me. </p><p>"I'll bet you both 200$ that I could get Rey Kenobi to go with me, and I could make her hot."</p><p>The guys both burst into laughter. "Suuuuure you could, bud." Hux cackles. </p><p>I purse my lips and shrug. "I don't know. She's weird - she would probably chomp at the bit to gain some popularity points."</p><p>"You're on." Hux holds his hand out. "Kenobi is a <i>freak</i>. She'd probably bite your dick right off if it got close enough."</p><p>I take his hand and we shake firmly. </p><p>Poe pinches his nose and shakes his head. "I don't have 200$ on me. Can we collect prom night?" He smiles a bit. </p><p>I grin. "Deal. <i>I'll</i> collect prom night." I hold my hand out to Poe, and we also shake. "You'll see. She'll be the prom queen." I puff my chest out a little. </p><p>Hux cackles again. "Sure she will. And so will I. We'll <i>all</i> be the prom queen!" </p><p>The guys dance together around the bathroom, giggling like little girls so I take my opportunity to head back to second period and adjust my hat, practicing my smile for when I start to butter Rey up. She'll never see it coming, and I'll get her scary ass off my back. </p><p>It's perfect. </p><p> </p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* </p><p> </p><p>"Bring it in, Ben."</p><p>Uncle Lando greets me softly, trying to pull me into a hug. I think about pushing him away, but this is good: it makes me look vulnerable in front of Rey. Gotta milk this more than I ever would normally (which is not at all, honestly). All in the name of jealousy, spite and getting rid of an enemy. Should be easy. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Ben. Gwen is a good girl, just not the one for you." Lando mutters and rubs my back. "It's gonna be okay, kiddo."</p><p>His words do actually effect me, and I swallow down the lump that never seems to want to go away. "Thank you, Lando. I'll be okay."</p><p>I shuffle to my desk and take a deep breath, actually trying not to cry. Whew boy. I rub my eyes with my knuckles but I hear Rey's squeaky converse slide by and stop for a second before she sits at her desk behind me. </p><p>It's go time. I lay my head down on my desk and sniffle one tiny sniffle and wait. </p><p>Rey clears her throat behind me, but I don't look. She does it again, and I still don't look. She sighs and pokes me with something - I think a pencil - and I grunt softly. I can hear her lean forward. </p><p>"Uhm... You alright?" She whispers. </p><p>I shrug, barely lifting my head. </p><p>"That Gwen bitch is ugly anyways." She says matter-of-factly, flicking the brim of my hat and sits back in her seat. </p><p>I almost turn around to tell her off, because Gwen is beautiful, but instead I stay still and stare at the board. Huh. Not the reaction I was expecting, but I guess it's good, right? </p><p>Class is slow and I stare the clock from my arm pillow and space out. </p><p>I just think about Gwen, and how she used to kiss my nose. How her platinum blonde hair would shine in the sun and her rosy cheeks and that cute face she'd make when she came. But I'm interrupted in my sad memories when Rey flicks a piece of paper at my head. </p><p>I spin around and raise an eyebrow, pissed. "Don't. I'm not in the mood."</p><p>Rey curls her lip and sticks her tongue out, the silver stud sparkling in the light. "You shouldn't waste your time thinking about her. I can hear your pathetic sighs from here."</p><p>"Well maybe you should just ignore me and pay <i>attention.</i>" I hiss. </p><p>"Hard to ignore."</p><p>"Well, try." I spin back around and huff back into my arm pillow. God she's infuriating. I know she's making a face at me behind my back and it's annoying me. God. How am I supposed to do any of this with her? She's a little monster. </p><p>....And a thief! </p><p>I spin back around. "You owe me 20$." I point at her face. </p><p>People are looking now because I'm not whispering. But I don't care. </p><p>Rey stares blankly at me, her green eyes popping against the contrast of heavy black eyeliner, pursing her lips. "Mmm. No I don't."</p><p>I balk. "Y - yes you do! You <i>stole it</i> from me! I know you did!"</p><p>Rey rests her chin on her fist and smiles, clicking around her tongue ring against her teeth. A noise I decidedly fucking hate. "Prove it."</p><p>I consider strangling her for a moment but regain myself. "You know what?"</p><p>Rey shakes her head, grinning now. "Nooo. What?"</p><p>"F -"</p><p>"Fuck you? No thanks." She says before me, rolling her eyes. "And please, stop begging, it's really weird, Ben."</p><p>My mouth drops open a little and I just look at her. </p><p>Oh my god. I'm gonna <i>kill</i> her. </p><p>"You're - you're insane." I stutter and turn back around, ears and cheeks hot. Probably blushing like a fucking rose... I grit my teeth. <i>Rose.</i> Rey. Gwen. </p><p>Women will be the death of me. Oh my god. I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a few deeps breaths. I can hear everyone whispering around us and just when I think I might explode -</p><p>The bell rings for lunch. </p><p>I exhale loudly and gather my stuff quickly. Fuck this. I'll pay them 400$ so long as I don't have to ever speak to her again. What a miserable <i>nightmare</i> she is. She -</p><p>Rey knocks into me again and turns to bat her eyelashes at me and laughs, nearly skipping out the door. I glare after her, wishing a painful death on her. I run my hand through my hair and I realize she <i>stole my fucking hat.</i></p><p>"Rey! God damn it!" I yell. 

I chase after her, gaining speed but she zips off to the left. I grunt like an animal, swinging my arms back forth, faster and faster but she's too fucking quick. I growl in frustration. This is getting reallyyy fucking old. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>follow me on Twitter and see me live tweet movies nobody cares about 😇 @envious_hera</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Rey POV 💫</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you're wondering what kind of alternative Rey is, she's that good ole 2009 listens to Mindless Self Indulgence/black nail polish/stick n poke tattoos/big black hoodies/black holey skinny jeans/cut up shirts/not emo or scene but like... ya know. grungy alt or whatever ┐(￣ー￣)┌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"REY! YOU LITTLE THIEF, GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!"</p><p>I laugh and skirt the corner in the courtyard and lay flat again the wall, watching Ben speed right passed me. He's huffing like an animal. I spin on my toes, shaking my head, and walk the opposite way. Dude has some serious issues, and bad taste in hats. I look it over and shrug, shoving it into my big shoulder bag. </p><p>Oh well. Mine now.</p><p>I dart around campus trying not to run into Ben again, looking for Finn. Our trio recently became a duo after Rose ditched us for that blonde and perfect Phasma chick. Go figure. We still see her at home but even that's turning into hardly anything. She's always busy. Sucks. </p><p>I find Finn alone, sitting on a table outside the drama class. I smirk. What a geek. </p><p>"Hey." I say, sliding in next to him. "Hungry?" </p><p>"Super starving." He sighs. </p><p>I nod and toss out Ben's hat to dig around my bag for snacks. Finn picks it up and puts it on his head. </p><p>"Whose hat is this?" He asks before going back to reading lines. </p><p>I fling out some chips and two cold grilled cheeses on the table, hiding my grin. "Ben Solo's."</p><p>Finn quickly rips it off his head and hides it under the table between his knees. His eyes dart behind me before he starts whisper-yelling at me. 

"Rey! Are you insane?! And you let me wear it on my head?! What if he saw me wearing this, Rey?! He'd kick my ass! You know he doesn't fuck around!" He looks around the empty campus again, scared, and I laugh and rip it away from him. </p><p>"Oh my god, relax." I set it over my hoodie and bob my head around, trying to make Finn laugh. "He's a chicken; he's not gonna do anything to you with me around. He knows I'll bite his face off." </p><p>I chomp obnoxiously for extra measure and Finn breaks into a small smile that he quickly loses. "You need to leave him alone. For real. He's scary." </p><p>I burst out laughing snatch my sandwich up, unwrapping the aluminum foil. "You think he's <i>scary</i>? You pussy." I nudge him with my elbow teasingly. </p><p>Finn takes a bite and chews slowly. "Yeah. I do. He's huge. He's best people up for less, <i>and</i> has a big group of friends that back him up. I can't believe he hasn't done anything to Rose yet."</p><p>I roll my eyes. "She's a girl, Finn. Nobody is gonna openly fight a girl. Especially not Rose. She is so widdleeee." I giggle. </p><p>Finn chuckles and nods, taking another bite. "Yeah, you're right. But <i>he's</i> just so <i>big</i> and scary, ya know? Like some big, dumb animal. King Kong. Maybe he wants to fuck Godzilla, I don't know." </p><p>We both giggle on each other's shoulders, gasping for air. Finn always kills me with the shit he says. I don't even know what it means. But he's a crack up. Finn hands off the shitty little MP3 player we all share and I put on some She Wants Revenge. </p><p>We finish our food, both silently wishing there was more but the house is strict and tight on food. I saved the 20$ I stole from Ben to ration out for McDonald's dinners for us for the week so we'll just have to wait. Fuckin' Plutt runs the house like a prison. He found my cookies last night and locked them in his room like the greedy asshole I figured he'd be. I don't get it... He gets money for fostering us. He's just greedy. </p><p>It's quiet for awhile while I listen to music and draw with a pen on my exposed leg that shows through the rips and holes in my jeans. Mostly stars and planets and ray guns. Finn reads his lines, reciting them aloud. Eventually he pats my shoulder and heads back into the drama room.</p><p>I stand up to throw away our trash that he left behind, singing along to the song in my ears. The music is blaring so loud I don't notice Ben in the shadows to my right until it's too late.</p><p>
  <i>"I want to hold you close,<br/>
Skin pressed against me tight<br/>
Lie still, close your eyes girl<br/>
So lovely, it feels so righ—"</i>
</p><p>He grabs my arm and pulls me around the corner, into the dark so fast I stumble and I lose my balance and almost hit the ground. Ben catches me swiftly, squeezing a little too tight. I grab onto his hard, muscular forearm and yelp a little yelp in surprise. </p><p>"Holy <i>shit</i>, dude, be careful." I say as I take out a headphone from my ear. </p><p>Once I steady myself and realize what I'm doing and who is touching me, I retract my hand and rear it back to slap him in his stupid face. But he grabs it quickly and I stomp on his foot instead. He hisses in pain and lets me go – I almost run for it, but instead I decide to stay and talk some shit. I square my shoulders. </p><p>"Can you fuck <i>off?!</i> What is your <i>deal?!</i>" I jab his chest with my finger as hard as I can. </p><p>"I – <i>ME?!</i>" Ben's jaw drops open and his eyebrows almost hit his hairline. </p><p>I mock his shocked face, staring up and into his brown – no, hazel, with a blue ring around them – eyes and place my fists on my hips. "Yeah. YOU." I shift my jaw. "You've been nothing but mean to me for no fucking reason. I stay out of your way the best I can, but apparently your reign of the halls takes up every square inch, huh?" </p><p>Ben scoffs and runs his huge hand through his wavy, onyx hair. It's a nice contrast between his dark hair and fair complexion. He shakes his head, clearly aggravated. Good. Asshole. </p><p>"No, that's not even true." He says slowly, like I'm stupid. "I don't <i>'own'</i> the school." He uses his fingers to make sarcastic quotations. "You're just being dramatic. As always." He grits his teeth and rolls his eyes. "I actually wanted to just ask you –"</p><p>I throw my hand up to shut him up. "I don't care. Just leave me alone." </p><p>I <i>was</i> just gonna walk away and leave him standing here, but for some reason I wanna keep bothering him. Getting under his skin. It's fun, and the longer I stare at him, the more I realize how much I like his facial features. Think I'll go home and sketch him tonight. </p><p>And then burn it on his beautifully manicured lawn. Jerk off. </p><p>"Oh my god. Why are you so <i>difficult?</i>" Ben growls and rubs the heels of his palms into his eyes angrily and blows out a long, unsteady sigh and I giggle. Dude needs some anger management classes, holy shit. </p><p>"Rey. I have a <i>question</i> for you." He hisses out slowly from between his clenched teeth. </p><p>My eyebrows furrow and I squint at him, crossing my arms. This oughtta be good. "Uh huh...."</p><p>I watch impatiently as he slowly but roughly runs his hands through his pretty hair. Stupid hair. He exhales through his nose and smiles at me and I involuntarily take a step back. Yikes. He really is huge, looks even bigger in that black and red Letterman jacket. </p><p>"Go. To Hux's party. With me. Friday." He says each syllable, chewing them around like they're rotten, but visibly relaxes a little, even smiles almost normally. </p><p>It takes a minute for my brain to process. Wait... My heart drops and my palms sweat instantly, though. Party ... With me? My stomach flutters anxiously. Does he like me or something? Is that why he's such a dick to me? </p><p>I almost smile – but then I'm angry. Pissed. </p><p>My lip curls and Ben stops smiling. </p><p>I snort humorlessly, shaking. </p><p>"Why? So you can drop pigs blood on me and the whole school can laugh at me? Fuck you." I spit at his feet when he tries to talk over me. "No! Who do you – why? Why would you even <i>think</i> I –" Angry tears burn my eyes and I clench my fists, shaking. "Fuck you! You're such - such a piece of shit! Leave me alone!" </p><p>Still, I don't run. I just fume and tremble and try my hardest not to cry. </p><p>Ben eventually reaches out to touch me. "Are you... crying? Why are you crying?" He whispers "Are you okay –?" </p><p>As soon as his finger brushes the exposed skin on my hand I stumble away from him and turn to run. </p><p>Not before I rip off one of his letters from his stupid Letterman jacket. Ben yells after me, I think he might even be chasing me but I don't turn to look. I don't care. </p><p>I run and run until I reach the end of the soccer field and hop over the fence and rush away, crying my eyes out. I <i>hate</i> him. I hate him so much. I hope he explodes in a fucking fire! I rub my knuckles into my eyes until it hurts while I wait for the dirty city bus home. </p><p>Thunder rumbles over head and I fix my hoodie to hide my face better. It's gonna rain tonight. I shiver sadly until I remember I have a few extra bucks for hot food. I smile a little. At least Ben Solo and his dumb, pretty hair is useful for one thing: </p><p>Or rather, plenty of things to steal. </p><p>I rub my nose with my sleeve and sniffle. Asshole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"You strut right in,<br/>And you get on my nerves<br/>But I won't say I'm disturbed,<br/>because I want you to."</p><p> </p><p>Twitter @envious_hera</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on Twitter! @envious_hera</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>